


A Ring Of Gold And Sapphire

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Future Fic, It's All in the Name (Take #1), M/M, Marriage, Triple Drabble, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: In the palm of Eli’s hand lay a ring, the band intricately worked whorls of precious aurodium, the gem a rare blue cabochon star sapphire. The ring had been his mother’s andhermother’s before her—she’d intended for him to give it to the person he chose to marry.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692424
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	A Ring Of Gold And Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



He’d changed after the Battle of Lothal. There were scars, unexplained aches and pains. The changes made him less coldly analytical. They made him more… _raw_.

But in Eli’s adoring eyes, Thrawn would always be exactly as he always was: perfect.

“Are you certain of your decision in this regard?” Thrawn asked. “You know you don’t have to do this. You could still go home.”

Eli shook his head. His homeworld was Lysatra, this was true, but the place he’d considered his _home_ , the galaxy into which he was born and raised, was no more. The Empire had fallen to the insurgents, and what remained of the Imperial Navy was in disarray. No, if Eli had a home anymore, it was with the Chiss Ascendancy.

And it was with Thrawn.

“I’m certain, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, yes,” he said, voice cracking slightly with emotion, and opened his fist. In the palm of Eli’s hand lay a ring, the band intricately worked whorls of precious aurodium, the gem a rare blue cabochon star sapphire. The ring had been his mother’s and _her_ mother’s before her—she’d intended for him to give it to the person he chose to marry.

“I have no clan heirlooms of my own to offer in trade,” Thrawn said regretfully. “My brother—”

“Shh.”

Thrawn fell into silence. He said nothing as Eli slid the ring onto the fourth finger of his left hand. They’d had the band altered to fit. The color of the jewel complemented Thrawn’s complexion exquisitely.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Eli said.

If his mother hadn’t intended for him to give her ring to a Chiss, well, what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

“I am yours,” Thrawn said.

Then he pulled Eli into the passionate, hot-breathed kiss that would seal their marriage vows forever.


End file.
